


Art for "Nine Reasons to live"

by Belphegor



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hogan's Heroes Big Bang 2016, Hogan's Heroes Big Bang Fic and Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/pseuds/Belphegor
Summary: Two illustrations I did for Thaddeus McChuzzlewit's Nine Reasons to Live.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Reasons to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244651) by Thaddeus McChuzzlewit. 



_LeBeau peered out the entrance one more time and then shuffled backwards on the hay strewn floor until he felt the wall behind him. Newkirk scooted to the side as LeBeau turned awkwardly in the tight space and then settled down beside his friend with his back to the shed wall._

_Watching the lightning flash outside, LeBeau sighed, and then wrapped an arm around Newkirk’s shoulders. Newkirk would pretend it was the cold, but both could use the assurance that the other was physically there beside him._

_It was pure dumb luck that had saved them, and LeBeau refused to rely on luck to get them back to camp safely. He still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but someone had tried to kill them, and even if Newkirk claimed he didn’t know why, he did know something. Newkirk had seen something LeBeau hadn’t, and it seemed to have shaken the Englishman. He’d been unusually quiet ever since._

_As the storm’s light penetrated their hideout for a moment, LeBeau could see a pensive look in his friend’s green eyes._

_“Louis? Do you ever worry who will look after your family if you don’t make it through the war?”_

And:

_Peter examined the pile of chipped stone in the palm of his hand. “Explain to me what we’re doing again?”_

_Louis stuck his feet in the loops of the ornate iron railing, and pulled himself up until he could see over the edge of the bridge._

_“We’re big game hunters and we’re going shooting.” (…)_

_“Bang! Bang!”_

_“Pan!”_

_“Bang!”_

_“Pan! Pan! Pan!”_

_“Your gun sounds weird.”_

_“_ Your _gun sounds weird.”_

(I based the view on what you can see from a little footbridge over the Canal Saint-Martin, in Paris (thank you, Google Maps view). It really does look nice IRL. Also, since it’s a memory, I made the colours extra-warm, because nostalgia tends to do that with our memories.)

If you like Newkirk and LeBeau being snarky and fierce and the best of friends behind a thick brick wall of banter, go read the story  _now_.


End file.
